


Faint

by Blue_ironMask



Series: Tony Stark angst [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_ironMask/pseuds/Blue_ironMask
Summary: A super short one shot inspired by song Faint*Tony thinks about his time with the Avengers*Angst
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Tony Stark angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840090
Kudos: 16





	Faint

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short fic inspired by song Faint by Linkin Park I threw together.

Tony felt alone all of his life. He never felt like he fit in. It’s a part of the reason that he joined the Avengers. To finally have a family, a group of friends to be there for him.

But after he joined the Avengers nothing changed. He probably should have expected it. Who would want to hang out and bond with a person like him anyway? The Avengers could probably see him for who he really was. An egotistical selfish billionaire who fucked everything up. But despite all that, there was more to him. His snark and attitude were there just to shield him. Shield him from getting attached to people and the pain of them inevitably abandoning or betraying him.

He tried to be what he thought the rest of the team wanted. He tried to be nicer, to quit drinking, to talk less, pay attention, obey orders, but no matter what he did, how he changed, it was never enough. They never believed it was real. The truth is, they always made him feel just a little less confident and secure because they never understood that, even if it didn’t work out in the end, he did what he could.

So he gave up trying. Because what did it matter if it didn’t change anything? And it didn’t surprise him when one by one they turned their backs on him in Civil war. Well, Thor and Bruce didn’t. But they left him, and was that really any better? 

And still, he would have forgiven them and even gave them a place to stay if they came back to the tower. Because that’s where he was. Because the Avengers were all he had left. And it didn’t matter that they never cared about him because he still cared about them.

He hated the fact that all it took for them to turn their backs on him and completely ignore him and his reasons was a simple misunderstanding, a disagreement between him and Steve, but he couldn't bring himself to hate them. And now the damage was done, and he wasn’t sure it was the kind of damage even time could heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is also exactly three years since Chester Bennington passed.  
> Rest in peace, Chester.  
> We miss you❤️


End file.
